Timmy’s Valentine Wish
by KyleRocks1995
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day in South Park, and Timmy’s teacher purchased a ton of chocolate kits for the students. From the students making candy, to cards, to world peace wishes, Timmy has an extra wish... IN PROGRESS.
1. 1

-

(Today, Timmy Burch is sent to South Park Elementary via the short bus. The kids, Nathan, Jimmy, Mimsy and the others, are all seated along with Timmy. Jimmy is having a discussion with Nathan and Mimsy.)

Jimmy: Hey, uh, Mimsy? Let me tell you something.

Mimsy: What is it, Jimmy? Whaddya talkin' bout', huh?

Jimmy: Last night, I heard that Liane Cartman sold a p-painting of her son's asscrack for four hundred d-d-dollars.

Nathan: Wait... you're talking about Liane Cartman... Eric Cartman's mom.. she's artistic, right?

Jimmy: Yeah. And to this day, her s-s-son still b-b-blames the vaccine she got in her butt at that hog s-stadium. Supposedly, the vaccine m-m-made her artistic.

Timmy (smiles and flaps hands, bobbling head around): Timmy! L-livin' a lie! (makes helicopter noises, happily)

Nathan: How is she doing with her business now? Since that vaccine somehow made her artistic?

Mimsy: Yeah, is she the next Van Gogh? Of asscrack and cheesy poofs? Der!

Jimmy: Uh, kinda well I guess... She's enrolling h-h-herself into t-this online art degree thingy. I don't know w-what it's called.

Timmy: Timmy! (makes funny, fake gagging noises for fun) L-livin' a lie!

Nathan: So it's called "Living a Lie"?

Jimmy: Uh, Nathan, I'll talk to you later at lunch. See ya later.

Nathan (sighs, looks out window): Oh, okay, Jimmy. I'll talk to you soon. (thinks to himself, "Sometimes, Timmy is a real asshole. He keeps saying "Timmy!" over and over again. He's autistic. He uses a wheelchair. He can't help himself. Sometimes, I cover my ears. Other times, I laugh with him...")

————————

(The short bus arrives at South Park Elementary. The PC Principal arrives in the South Park Elementary parking lot, in his car. Aides help the special needs students get off the bus safely, one by one. Today, the PC Principal makes an intentional surprise visit for Timmy Burch. Why? Because he felt that Timmy was too under-appreciated by most students.)

PC Principal (hops out of his car and shuts its door, looking both ways, and rushing to Timmy's bus door. The kids are a bit surprised, but not scared): Good morning, kids! I, the PC Principal, got here early, so I just wanted to greet somebody special! Timmy Burch!

(However, Timmy dislikes the surprise. Having someone suddenly see him like that, with Timmy being autistic, makes him very overwhelmed and paranoid, placing him on the brink of a meltdown. Timmy is also overwhelmed by the noises of the bus, the kids, and the sights and bright lights all around him.)

PC Principal (hands Timmy a bouquet of flowers): What's the matter, Timmy? I got you flowers for Valentine's Day. Are you overwhelmed?

(Timmy begins having a full fledged meltdown, overstimulated by all the sights, surprises, and noise. He drops his flower bouquet and begins crying, screaming and flapping his hands repetitively, biting his fingers and trying to hit himself. The PC Principal, an occupational therapist, and a counselor rush to calm him down, as the PC Principal steers Timmy in his wheelchair through the hallway.)

Timmy: AHH! TIMMY! AHH!!! (screaming and crying loudly, hitting himself with his clenched fists) AHHH!!!

PC Principal (frowning, holding down Timmy's arms, so he doesn't hit himself): Woah dude! Please calm down! I didn't mean to scare you! It's alright, now!

Occupational therapist: Calm down, Timmy! We're sorry!

Timmy: AHH!!! CALM DOWN, TIMMY, WE'RE SORRY! AHH!!!

PC Principal: Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm getting Timmy's blanket, so he calms the fuck down. He can't control his meltdowns.

(The PC Principal gets Timmy's sensory blanket from the ESE resource room, and places it on Timmy's lap. Timmy begins to calm down, as the PC Principal gently holds Timmy's arms down, so Timmy doesn't hit himself or chew skin off his fingers, and the occupational therapist sings a soft, sweet song for Timmy that she heard on the radio earlier that same morning.)

Occupational therapist (sings "Flowers" by Bruno Mars, one of Timmy's favorite soft songs. After she sings, she says to Timmy "good boy, Timmy, now let's get to class.")

(Timmy is all nice and calm now, and his meltdown stopped. The PC Principal smiles, leads Timmy into his special ed class, and waves goodbye to him.)

Timmy: Hee-hee! Timmy Timmy Tim-oh! (makes more helicopter noises, flapping his hands, smiling and giggling)

PC Principal (waving to Timmy, just before heading out): See you later, Timmy! I'll be with you again at lunch. Do well in class!

(Although Timmy notices the PC Principal, and heard what he said, Timmy doesn't respond. Timmy looks down at his desk, making noises and flapping his hands, saying his name "Timmy!" over and over again. His friend in crutches, Jimmy Valmer, arrives just in time to give Timmy a little treat.)

Jimmy: Happy V-Valentine's Day, Timmy. I made a c-card for you, and I got you some ch-chocolate from the dollar store. I'm sorry you got so upset on the bus.

Mimsy: Dollar store chocolate. That crap tastes like turtle diarrhea! Der!

Nathan (slaps Mimsy on the cheek) Shut up, Mimsy. It's all Jimmy could afford. Haven't you watched "Extreme Couponing"? Me and my parents saw it on TV last night. You gotta watch it.

Mimsy: Hey, Jimmy, why did you buy crappy Arnold-Palmer chocolates? What about Hershey's?

Nathan (smacks Mimsy's cheek with a valentine card): Shut up, Mimsy!

(Suddenly, the teacher walks into Timmy's classroom. She's wearing pear necklace with a cute bubblegum-pink coat with red, purple and white hearts all over it. She has a special announcement to make.)

Teacher: Good Morning and Happy Valentine's Day, class. But first, before we do our morning math, I have a little story to tell you. So, this morning, me and the PC Principal were browsing for some classroom science kits. He suggested, "how about a chocolate kit?" and bingo! I picked up a few chocolate kits for us all! Yay! Does anybody know what chocolate is?

Timmy: Candy! Yay! (makes airplane noises and flaps at and looks and his hands, trying to regulate his overstimulated nervous system from the bright fluorescent lights on the ceiling.)

Nathan: The sweet, brown stuff that melts in your mouth.

Another student: Candy made from cacao beans, milk, and sugar.

Teacher: Yes. Chocolate comes from roasted, fermented, ground cacao beans. The cacao beans are stored in a cacao pod, which also holds cocoa butter.

To be continued... stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. 2

-Scent of Chocolate Part 2:

————————————

(So, we catch up on the teacher in Timmy's class. After a quick talk about chocolate facts, and after the morning math, they move on to talking about making chocolate together. The song, "Daydream Believer" by The Monkeys is playing on the radio, Nathan's favorite song. Timmy is visibly excited, smiling, and happy.)

Radio: "Cheer up sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean, to a-"

Timmy (smiles and giggles, softly swings his hands and head around as a dance): Yay! Timmy Tim-Tim-Oh! Yay!

Nathan: "Daydream, believer, and a, homecoming queen!" One of my favorite songs too. (smiles and shakes head, nodding as a dance)

Teacher (holds up her visual schedule and points at it with her finger): So, good we finished those division facts. Now, we're ready to move on to the fun stuff. For today, we'll make Valentine's cards in art class, listen to love songs in music class, do more math with candy hearts, and -

Another student: Make our own bootleg Hershey's kisses? Mimsy doesn't like Arnold-Palmer.

Nathan: Shut up, Billy! Arnold-Palmer was a good man. Leave him alone!

Jimmy: Isn't b-b-bootlegging a chocolate um, illegal?

Teacher: I'm sorry, class. But I got interrupted by you again. Please settle down. For history, we'll learn about Saint Valentine and the history of the holiday, and for social studies we'll observe how it's celebrated around the world.

Jimmy: Um, uh, teacher? What about gym?

Teacher: Gym will have a costume play today, instead of dodgeball.

Jimmy: Then why can't we make the actors play dodgeball?

Teacher: Because they just didn't make the play like that. Now, we'll go to the cafeteria to make chocolates, where there's more room.

————————————

(Over at the cafeteria, Timmy and his classmates are mixed in with the other students for this activity. Each kid gets to choose a flavor of chocolate, with sugar-free flavors available, gets to choose a filling, gets to choose a mold shape, and gets to eat it on a napkin.)

(As for the flavors, there is milk, white, mint, and strawberry. As for the silicone mold shapes, there are woodland critters, flowers, pine cones, and seashells. As for the fillings, there is sunflower seed butter, blackberry jam, mini marshmallows, and crispy rice.)

(As for Timmy Burch, he gets a pinecone-shaped milk chocolate, with a sunflower seed butter filling. Jimmy helps him out.)

Chocolate lady (greets Timmy and Jimmy): Hi there! What's your name?

Timmy: Timmy! (makes a gag-like weird sound in joy, and giggles)

Chocolate lady: Oh, Timmy! Are you okay?

Jimmy: I'm Jimmy Valmer, and that's Timmy Burch. Timmy's autistic. He can't control his weird sounds. He mostly just says his name. But I'm his best friend.

Chocolate lady: Oh, okay. I work with autistic people a lot in another school up in Denver, in a care home. But I rarely work with people with physical disabilities like Timmy. How's he doing?

Timmy: Timmy!

Jimmy: Timmy says he's doing great. But he speaks mostly just his name, little words, weird sounds, and sometimes, he repeats something that another guy said. Why is that? Hm?

Chocolate lady: That's called echolalia. Many autistic people have that. It means they repeat words, music or sounds that another said.

Jimmy: And I have a speech problem too. I stutter, and my voice sounds weird. I have a tax-s-s-ic (ataxic) cerebral p-p-palsy. And p-p-Pfieffer Syndrome.

Chocolate lady: That's good to know. So, what type of chocolate do you, Jimmy Valmer want?

Jimmy: Um, okay so... milk chocolate, with a sunflower seed butter f-f-filling, shaped like a b-b-b-bear.

Chocolate lady: I just thought of something, how about you name your chocolate?

Timmy: Timmy! Livin' a lie!

Jimmy: "Livin' a Lie" might be a good chocolate name. And Timmy's telling me he wants the same chocolate I'm getting, but his will be pinecone-shaped.

Chocolate lady: Okay! Let's do this, and I'll show you how! Follow me, boys!

———————————

(Timmy Burch and Jimmy Valmer are led into a cafeteria seat and it's table has a few big bowls of melted chocolate in many flavors, several mold trays, spoons, napkins, and packages of sunflower butter, marshmallows, jam and a box of crispy rice, with the crispy rice in a bowl.)

(A bus aide, who knows Timmy well, helps Timmy hold a spoon to spoon up some milk chocolate and pour it into a pine cone mold. The aide also helps out Jimmy.)

Aide (gently holding Timmy's fingers, helping him scoop up a little milk chocolate): Alright Timmy, here we go! Scoop up chocolate, pour it in the mold. Good work!

Timmy (smiles and makes happy noises): Timmy! Good work, Timmy!

Stay tuned for the next chapter...


	3. 3

-

(Timmy's classmates, and the rest of the school, all do lots of fun activities for Valentine's Day. To avoid being too long, we'll rush through the scenes a bit, with the rap song, "Livin' a Lie" by the album, "Timmy and The Lords of The Underworld" playing throughout all these short scenes.)

(First: Timmy and the other students are in art class, making valentine's cards to donate to Wuhan coronavirus patients in China. Interestingly, Kenny is dressed up in a Chinese new year dragon headdress. Timmy uses special scissors to make his card, made of pink paper, have bumps on its edges, like a cloud. Jimmy helps draw positive things, like "Rock on!" and "With Love, from South Park, Colorado" on all the students cards, as a signature. Kenny says "Woohoo!" in response to Timmy's cards.)

(Next, Timmy and his classmates, and other classes students, are in gym, watching a costume play about Saint Valentine. Timmy is thrilled to see Kyle Broflovski play as Saint Valentine, so Timmy cheers, smiles, and claps, showing his appreciation for Kyle. However, Cartman gets mad and crosses his arms, looking at the ground in anger on his seat.)

(In Timmy's classroom, Timmy and his classmates are doing math with paper cutouts, resembling candy hearts. The entire classroom is shocked to see Timmy do well on his math questions, though it's super hard for him to write fast or neatly enough, and his speech is so limited. Timmy is given a golden star sticker as a reward, from his teacher. The entire class applauds and cheers.)

(During social studies, Timmy is giggling and smiling happily as he hears his teacher talk about different Valentine's traditions in other countries.)

(On the way to recess, Timmy and his class are handing out little valentine's cards from the grocery store. The cards are filed with stickers and toys. Timmy gives a card to Michael, a handicapped boy who attended Lake Tardicaca with them countless times. Michael smiles and hugs Timmy, just before they head out to recess together to play a snowball fight.)


	4. 4

-

(after the song, "Livin' A Lie" by the album, "Timmy and the Lords of the Underworld" ends, we see the cafeteria. Kyle, Craig, Kenny and Stan are eating things, like vegetable soup with buttered bread, at the table.

(Timmy is eating next to Kenny, as Timmy's occupational therapist helps him (Timmy) be able to feed himself. Timmy's lunch is whole grain rotini pasta, tomato sauce and parmesan cheese, plain milk, meatballs, and steamed, seasoned broccoli.)

Timmy (flaps hands and looks at his surroundings): L-livin' a lie now livin' a lie now Timmy! L-livin' a lie now livin' a lie now Tim-oh!

Occupational Therapist (cuts Timmy's meatballs into tiny pieces, so he doesn't choke on them later. Spoons up pasta, and lifts it near Timmy's mouth): Timmy... here comes the airplane... whoosh! Open wide!

Timmy (looks up at ceiling, flaps his hands, and opens his mouth, making a funny noise cause he's happy): Ah.. Timmy Tim-Tim Oh!

Occupational Therapist (places some pasta on Timmy's tongue, and takes the spoon out): Good boy! Now, close mouth and chew, and swallow, chew, and swallow. Good boy.

(Meanwhile, Stan and Kyle are a bit perplexed by how Timmy and his occupational therapist behave like that.)

Stan (puts down his slice of bread): Um, Kyle?

Kyle: What is it, Stan?

Stan: Is Timmy's... is Timmy's therapist more like a dog trainer?

Kyle: Dog trainer? What do you mean?

Stan: I mean, look at how she trains him. Like all that babyish language she uses around him.

Kyle: Well, Timmy is autistic, and that means he might not always understand people, or what they're talking about.

Stan (looks at his soup bowl, playing with his spoon): I'm autistic too, Kyle. But people don't try to treat me like a dog.

Kyle: I get it, Stan. But Timmy has what they call "intellectual disability".

Stan: Intellect-what?

Kyle: You know how Timmy kept failing school? I know you aren't retarded, but Timmy is... at least that's what the school staff says.

Stan: So he gets treated more like a baby or dog than a human being.

Kyle: I agree. But at least Timmy is happy, for now...

Stan: But Kyle... what about when Timmy grows up in like, eight years from now? How will others think of him?

Kyle (blushes): I... I didn't think of that earlier. I'm sorry... (looks at Timmy, who's currently being fed broccoli) When he's grown up, people will think he's an animal that belongs in a zoo, like they'll think he's a monkey or something, and he will be denied care...

Stan: Or he's gonna get locked up in a nasty group home, and get abused, or, uh, beat up.

Kyle: Yeah. All because he's disabled and uses a wheelchair. Group home workers, in the future, are gonna beat Timmy up, hurt him, neglect him, deprive him of nutritious food, showering, therapy, and care...

Stan: It's sad, dude. I don't want to see Timmy get hurt and all neglected.

(Meanwhile, the students in the cafeteria are all informed that they'll all be staying in the cafeteria, for the rest of the school day. The reason? Because the little kids are hosting a special Valentine's Day musical, and there will be teachers giving out gifts and treats for the kids.)

Speaker (on loud phone): Attention everyone! No schoolwork for the rest of the day! Today, in our cafeteria at South Park Elementary, the second and first graders are going to be doing a musical. There will be songs like "Chocolate Chip Cookies", "Pink Glitter", and "My Aunt Lou Stubbed Her Toe". We'll be handing out pink goody bags to all the students, and the bags are filled with toys, treats, and a little bit of allergen-free chocolate.

Timmy: L-livin' a lie now Tim-oh!


	5. 5

Timmy's Valentine Wish Part 5

(After the song, "Pink Glitter" ends, another song sung by Dougie McDonnell's class, "My Aunt Lou Stubbed Her Toe" starts. Everyone is enjoying their time at the cafeteria, doing crafts, making more cards, nibbling on snacks like crackers, vegetables and cheese, and Timmy is smiling and giggling.)

Kyle (standing next to Timmy, both are smiling): Isn't this a great day, Timmy?

Timmy: Yeah! Timmy Like Aunt Lou! Yeah! Livin' a lie, livin' a lie Tim-oh! (happily flaps his hands and giggles)

(Suddenly, Jimmy Valmer returns to the cafeteria again to be with his friend, Timmy. Jimmy just came out of the restroom, and has a card he made for Timmy.)

Jimmy: Oh uh, h-h-hi, Timmy! (hands card out to Timmy) I made you this c-card today, it's a pink heart with red crayon on it.

Kyle: You made a card for Timmy Burch? That's very sweet of you. He deserves love.

Timmy: Yay! Jimmy Jimmy livin' a lie! Timmy!

Jimmy: So, uh, Timmy, what do you think?

(Timmy makes race-car noises while signaling with his hands, "Come over here, Jimmy" and looks towards Jimmy.)

Jimmy: Timmy? You wanna tell me something? Okay! (walks toward Timmy)

(Timmy begins to chat with Jimmy, the only person who understands what he says, as Timmy chatters what sounds like "Timmy", "Livin' a lie", "Mommy" and "Daddy" to everyone else. Through this conversation, Jimmy hears a frightening story about what recently happened to Timmy's parents.)

Jimmy: So, Mommy and Daddy are still alive, right?

Timmy: Yeah. Timmy Tim-Tim-oh, Timmy Timmy Timmy livin' a like livin' a lie Tim-meanies. ("Yeah, but my mommy and daddy are getting hurt by meanies.")

Jimmy: So, there's not much you can do about it, huh?

Timmy: No. Uh, Timmy Timmy Tim-Tim, livin' a lie Tim-oh, Timmy Timmy wish that Timmy Tim Tim oh. (No. But, this year I hope my parents get outta that place, and I wish that they weren't abused.)

Jimmy: Woah, I should l-l-literally steal the sp-sp-spotlight to tell everyone about your p-parents...

(As the song, "My Aunt Lou Stubbed Her Toe" finishes, the first and second graders bow and walk off stage. Jimmy decides to rush to the stage and steal the microphone.)

Jimmy (looking a bit angry, dodging past the other students towards the stage): I'm about to tell everyone what happened! Timmy's got a w-w-wish!

(Just as Jimmy makes it onto the stage, everyone is shocked at him and gasps. Jimmy starts to use the microphone, giving everyone an announcement before he tells them about Timmy's wish.)

Jimmy: Attention everybody: My friend, Timmy Burch, has a w-w-wish for Valentine's Day. But before I tell you what it is, please quiet down.

Lunch lady: Is this retard trying to become the next Martin Luther King? I only vote whites for president! Der!

Kyle (angrily looks at lunch lady: Are you fucking kidding me? Jimmy IS white. And you called him a retard!

Jimmy: So, basically, Timmy told me that his parents got b-beat up by their caregivers, at a respite h-h-house. And they weren't allowed to s-s-shower or play games with the other r-r-residents. But Timmy has a w-wish, and that wish is...

Cartman: That his parents get flung into outer space!

Jimmy: Sorry Cartman, that isn't what Timmy wants. Timmy's wish is that people wouldn't treat others so badly for being different. That is all. And I w-w-wish you a h-happy Valentine's Day.

(The episode ends, and the entire cafeteria is cheering and smiling, with people showing appreciation for Timmy Burch. Except Cartman.)

Stay tuned for an upcoming story about Timmy's parents, and his quest to rescue them from an unwelcoming place. Happy (late) Valentine's Day.


End file.
